VISITA A JACKSONVILLE
by krispattinson
Summary: Bella Y Edward deciden visitar a Renee en Jacksonville antes de que Bella se transforme. Durante el viaje, Edward se da cuenta de muchos aspectos de su vida con Bella y decide no dejar pasar ningun momento junto a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Visita a Jacksonville**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Viajamos?**

 **Summary:** Momento en Eclipse en el queBella acepta visitar a su madre en Jacksonville antes de ser transformada en vampiro. Edward trata de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero en el transcurso de la visita, cambia su perspectiva sobre Muchos asuntos.

 **Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer. Solo decidí aumentar escenas a la historia.**

 **Bella Pov**

Desperté, pues la luz de un nuevo día ingresaba por mi ventana, pero estaba demasiado cómoda, y decidí no abrir mis ojos, hasta que sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme por la cintura y unos labrios carnosos besar mi cabello, ojos nariz y mejilla hasta que llegó a mis labios.

-Despierta amor, debemos ir a la escuela- dijo mi maravilloso novio vampiro. –No, tengo mucho sueño- respondi con una ya conocida, voz patosa. – Bella, si no despiertas, no podré besarte y decirte lo much…- no lo deje terminar, pues mis labios ya estaban devorando los suyos. –Tendré que hacer esto más seguido para que me beses así.- dijo Edward –Vamos Bella debes levantarte ya vamos retrasados, vendré por ti en un momento- Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana- Te amo Bella- dijo- Y yo a ti te amo mucho mi amor- dije totalmente maravillada de su hermoso rostro. Aun no entiendo que vio en mi para enamorarse, soy una simple humana, en cambio, él es un vampiro, guapo, musculoso, caballeroso y muy talentoso, pues solo puedo estar agradecida por haber llegado a forls.

El día pasó considerablemente rápido, y nos encontrábamos en mi casa viendo una película romántica con Edward. La verdad ninguno de los dos prestaba demasiada atención, pues no dejábamos de mirarnos o de besarnos. Pasaron las horas y Charlie llegó, como siempre, se sentó en el sofá y vio el fútbol. Yo, por mi lado, me dispuse a preparar la cena y mi querido novio me ayudó, (en realidad no lo hizo, solo me observaba, me decía que ama y en ocasiones me abrazaba). Edward se excusó y decidió retirarse a su casa con la promesa de que volvería cuando Charlie se durmiera.

Nos encontrábamos besándonos en mi cama. Edward nos rodó, colocándose sobre mi y su boda descendió hasta llegar a mi cuello. Yo no quería quedar atrás y tomaba su cabello entre mis dedos (sabía que esto le encantaba). En estos momentos su boca estaba detrás de mi oreja y empecé a abrir su camisa, pero su estúpido autocontrol pudo más y me detuvo.- Bella, ahora no-. Dijo con cara de arrepentimiento. – Edward, por favor-. Dije rogándole. Como siempre, Edward dijo que NO. Solo se dedicó a acariciar mi cabello, cuando escuche un fuerte suspiro. -¿Qué pasa Amor?- le pregunté a mi amado novio. –Quería preguntarte algo-. Respondió algo preocupado. – Claro, dime-. Dije algo insegura.- Mis padres me recordaron sobre los pasajes de avión que te dieron en tu cumpleaños para visitar a René y creo que deberías usarlos este fin de semana- concluyó.- No estoy segura Edward.- dije, y era la verdad, no estaba segura.- Recuerda que puede ser la última vez que la veas antes de la transformación- me recordó.- Creo que tienes razón, tal vez no la vuelva a ver, será como una despedida.- dije.- con una condición.-pedí, no se libraría.- ¿Cuál amor?.-me dijo Edward.- que vengas conmigo- Dije haciendo un puchero (le agradeceré a Alice después), Edward solo respiró con resignación y dijo.- está bien amor, me convenciste.- Aceptó con facilidad, es un avance. Luego de eso, me beso y abrazó. Wow. ¡Iremos a Jacksonville!

 **N/A: es mi primera historia, espero que les guste. No se olviden de los REVIEWS.**

 **No se pierdan mañana la próxima actualización .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Visita a Jacksonville**

 **Capítulo 2: Mi mamá**

 **-Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer. Solo decidí aumentar escenas a la historia.**

 **Bella Pov**

Estoy muy emocionada, visitaré a mi mamá ¡!. Solo espero que no haga sus extraños y ya conocidos comentarios, en especial frente a Edward, y es que Renee, puede llegar a incomodar incluso a la persona más segura del mundo, pero que puedo decir, es mi mamá y la amo demasiado.

Me encontraba en mi habitación preparando todo para el viaje. Edward pasaría por mi en una hora y viajaríamos juntos a visitar a mi madre.

Charlie acepto. Pero no por mucho tiempo al saber que lo haría con Edward.

-Adiós papá. Cuídate mucho.- Dije preocupada, pues Charlie no es muy bueno en la cocina.

-Adiós Bella. Estaré bien.- concluyó

-Vamos Bella, llegaremos tarde.- Dijo mi amado novio- vampiro. –

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Jacksonville más rápido de lo que imaginé, pues todo el viaje me la pasé dormida prácticamente sobre Edward.

-Mira amor, está ahí.- Dijo Edward sorprendentemente emocionado. Voltee, y vi a mi madre junto a Phil. Me acerqué y la abracé.- ¡Mamá! Estoy tan feliz de verte.- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.- Bella, querida estás tan hermosa.- dijo mi madre muy emocionada. Nos deshicimos de nuestro abrazo y vi a Edward y a Phil compartiendo un abrazo cariñoso. Luego saludo a mi madre.- Hola Edward hijo, ¿Cómo estás?.- dijo Renee mirado a Edward con Cariño.- Muy bien Renee, gracias por preguntar.- Dijo mi amado, estoy segura que si fuera humano se habría sonrojado.

Llegamos a la casa de Renee, y nos llevaron a nuestra habitación, Si, Nuestra Habitación, pues Renee decidió hacer que comparta la habitación con Edward.- Mamá, ¿Estas segura de que quieres que comparta la habitación con Edward?.- Dije, aunque en realidad no me molestaba en lo más mínimo dormir con Edward, siempre lo hacíamos.- Si hija, pueden compartir la habitación, se que hay algo más entre ustedes, no me puedes mentir.- Dijo Renee con una mirada Pícara, yo me ruboricé como siempre.- ¡No Mamá! No ha pasado nada entre Edward y yo, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?.- Dije sorprendida y ruborizada.- Pues, solo al verlos cualquiera diría que ya hubo algo entre ustedes, se miran con tanta intensidad y con tanto amor, eso es algo que nunca he visto.- me respondió muy segura de cada palabra, y realmente me sorprendí con lo que dijo. Decidimos dejar el tema allí, pero sabía que Renee no se conformaría con eso y querrá saber todo sobre mi relación con Edward, y cuando digo TODO, es TODO.

Llegó la noche y empezamos a preparar la cena, Phil y Edward estaba en la sala teniendo una conversación, al parecer, muy agradable sobre el Futbol. Renee y yo preparamos la cena y los llamamos a comer. Edward se sentó junto a mí, le lancé una mirada de disculpa porque por mi culpa tendrá que comer.-¿ estás seguro?.-le dije muy bajito para que solo el me escuchara.- Si mi amor, estaré bien, lo que sea por ti.- me dijo cariñosamente, a eso, solo pude asentir. Durante la cena, Phil nos platicó sobre sus últimos partidos, mientras Renee nos miraba con cariño, pero me estaba poniendo incómoda, tuvimos una cena muy interesante…

Después de que Edward y yo nos ofrecimos a lavar los platos, arreglamos todo y nos despedimos, nos fuimos nuestras habitaciones. Entré al baño y tomé una ducha. Cuando salí encontré a Edward en la cama esperándome, se veía muy tierno la verdad. Entre a la cama junto a él y descansé sobre su pecho.- No tenías que comer.- dije algo triste.- no te preocupes amor, no estuvo tan mal.- dijo como si nada. De pronto, recordé algo que tenía que preguntarle.- ¿Edward?.- Dije algo insegura.- ¿Qué pasó amor?.- me dijo con mucho cariño.- te quería preguntar ¿Qué pensaba Renee durante la cena?.- dije. – Pues, tiene una mente un tanto curiosa, además es muy observadora, pensaba que nos vemos muy bien juntos, y que nuestra relación no es normal, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos. Además vio como te miraba y dijo que yo era un buen hombre.- dijo muy emocionado por los pensamientos de mi madre y la verdad yo también lo estaba.- ¿En serio? ¿Dijo eso?.- aun no lo creía.- solo puedo decir que está en lo cierto, tu eres perfecto para mí, eres más de lo que pido.- dijo mirándolo con cariño.- pues tu también eres perfecta para mi. Te amo Bella.- me dijo.- y yo a ti, te amo mucho mucho.- dije. Descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho.- Cántame mi nana.- le pedí un tanto adormilada.- claro mi amor, siempre que quieras, te amo.- me dijo.- y yo a ti.- contesté. Y esa noche dormí en los brazos del amor de mi vida mientras contaba mi nana.

 **N/A: Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les esté gustando, mándenme muchos REVIEWS.**


End file.
